Dance in your prison
by Foyiwae
Summary: Based of Fantasia 2000, and the Ballerina and the Tin Soldier.  True they may be trapped, but their love with never die.


_She had been prisoner of that Jack-in-the-box for far too long._

As the clock chimed she began her dance once more. The fragile ballerina so used to each movement, each step. Nothing usually distracted her, unless the Jack-in-the-box appeared. He was always watching her though. He made sure all the toys in this prison did exactly what he wanted, or else, the fire. The dreaded fireplace was the fear of every toy, no one would know. It could have been the wind, knocked one of the toys into the fierce flames, where they melted to their death.

The chimes dimmed down, and she kept dancing. Her only chance of freedom, before she was trapped inside that horrible clock once more. Sure enough however Jack was there, smirking his evil grin as she rehearsed her steps. It couldn't be helped, there was nothing she could do. He took her hand in his, leading into a waltz. For a jack-in-the-box he was fairly nimble, even if it was only his arms moving. And being a toy meant for dancing, she couldn't help but rise to the offer.

Silently they waltzed, until the sound of music was heard, the humans were having a party. It was just before Christmas after all. A horrible time of year when new toys were introduced to this prison, and forced to do the bidding of the heartless Jack. All the toys knew that Christmas and Birthdays for the young master, meant horror and cruelty for them all. As Jack was especially happy those days, and happiness meant torture.

She had witnessed what had happened one morning, when the young Master disappeared off to school. A solider, one tin solider stood up to Jack, trying to show him his ways were wrong. The soldier wanted kindness and peace, but Jack laughed in his face. Instead he was forced upon one leg, as his punishment for addressing Jack as such, was the loss of such leg.

Since then no toy ever stood up to Jack and his minions. A distorted tin soldier protected the castle in which he sought shelter, one that was knocked into the fire by accident, and saved by Jack himself. Of course that was when the jack-in-the-box was kinder, and less of the cruel toy he was today.

Then came the fanfare, as the tin soldiers rose from their box. The one legged soldier was still in the group, he had changed though. Instead of smiling, he was always expressionless, like the others. It was upsetting to see such a wonderful toy locked in such a boring routine. They marched, lead by the deformed soldier, who was just as cruel as the toy he obeyed. They were silent as they marched, toys peering over their shelves to watch the procession. It happened every three hours after all, as the soldiers went on their rounds of the room.

One by one old toys, new toys, small toys, everyone. They all appeared from their hiding place, even Jack and the ballerina had stopped to watch. Jack was always proud of the soldiers after all, especially the one who was disobedient. He had been moulded into the perfect soldier, always obedient. He could make him do anything, and he would do it. It was the show of submissiveness that got him squirming with glee, how much fun he had with these idiotic toys.

Once they passed them Jack turned back to the ballerina, who had a sad expression on her delicate features. It made him frown, why did she look so sad? No matter, she was still his to enjoy. He touched her chin, forcing her to look at him, and he gave another deep grin. She looked to sigh, before giving a false smile. Not that he noticed, to him a smile meant happiness, and he offered for them to carry on dancing. Which she accepted without a second thought. Anything to stop Jack turning on others.

Soon the toys returned their places, some in drawers some in boxes, some long forgotten by the boy they called Master. The one who gave them attention and cared for them. Jack-in-the-box was the obvious favourite, frightening girls who wanted the Master to play jump rope, or kiss and tell. Jack was designed for evil, always able to give frights.

As they danced the ballerina's thoughts went back to the loyal tin soldier, the one she had always admired for his courage. Now however he was just another pawn. Just then she stopped spinning, curtseying to the Jack, before turning back to her clock. Jack took her hand, ushering her away from her wooden prison. Maybe she could stay out... maybe just for one day. To see the rest of the large room. The one the rag toys gossiped about, Jack would make sure she returned on time, wouldn't he?

They walked through the large room, passing toys and shelves. They moved when Jack arrived, avoiding his gaze. It was scary too see how much power the puppet had. Quietly they made their way however, the Jack-in-the-box obviously not knowing the amount of fear he struck in the fabric hearts of the other toys. Or how terrible he actually was.

She caught a glimpse of the tin soldiers, marching in a straight line. She could only smile as the tin soldier kept up, hopping in time. How she loved that toy. The only one who had stood up to the horrible Jack, the only one who cared. Just then however, a sudden glimpse from the soldier she loved. Their eyes met briefly, before he continued on marching. And a smile appeared on her delicate features. Maybe there was hope in this dark prison after all.

As expected, she spent the rest of the evening with Jack. He flirted and bossed her around, and she did as she was told so not to get in trouble. But when morning came she knew she could return to her clock. Giving the jack-in-the-box a low curtsey and a soft smile, she left the sanctuary and moved back to her clock. Feeling exhausted after spending all that time doing what the puppet wanted.

The young Master must have left early, as his bed was empty when she peered over the edge of the table. Nothing was moving, it was kind of strange to think she could escape. All she had to do was make a dash for the door, and she could be free of this prison. But outside was dangerous for a naive toy, staying in the room would be a lot safer. Giving a silent sigh, she turned and made her way back to the clock.

It would be a quick walk, if she didn't stop to look at every little thing. It had been a while since she had been out of the clock by herself, and enjoying the peace and quiet was a wonderful experience, until she heard a tapping. It was quiet, but strong. As clear as day, there was something coming closer. She didn't know if it would be better to run or stay still. Running would make her seem like she had caused trouble, while if she stood there was more chance she would be left alone.

So she stood still, sighing when she saw it was one of the tin soldiers. A closer look revealed however it was her one legged saviour. The one she loved. With a smile she stood straight, hoping he would notice her, and he did. The tapping ceased as he stopped, gazing at her in awe. She was a beautiful ballerina, pale features and brown hair. Always perfect. He had noticed that in the beginning with her. Only he thought she had one leg also, as at the time she was standing still on one of her dainty legs. Until she had lowered it he thought he had an equal in this place. But then he found out the truth. She still smiled at him and danced around him, as he hopped to try and keep up with her.

As they stood, looking at one another, he gave a low bow. She returned it with a curtsey, smiling as genuine as life itself. As the snow fell outside it became obvious, no matter how cruel Jack was, they would still hold love and care for one another, as the Ballerina, and the Tin Soldier.

**I dunno why I wanted to write this, I just did.**

**Based off Disney Fantasia **

**Love this pairing, but a short drabble.**

**Really need to get on with writing Kidnapped...**

**~Foyiwae**


End file.
